Jaspar Kimbral
Jaspar Kimbral is the main antagonist of the Escape Plan 2: Hades. He is the head warden of the HADES prison. He was portrayed by . Biography Jaspar Kimbral was once an employee of Ray Breslin’s private security firm, but he trusted his algorithms and computer too much than his team. In time for the operation in Chechnya, he had to save two hostages from Chechen terrorists. His team acted under the guise of hostages and Kimbral under the guise of a traitor, the separatists are preparing to execute and Kimbral has disguised a computer bomb under a video camera that helps his team escape. The team was waiting for Kimbral but he lingered instead to detonate the ammunition. However, their mission failed; one hostage dies from a shot in the chest. Luke Graves blames Kimbral for the asshole and undermining. Kimbral tries to justify himself but nothing comes out, the team returns to the headquarters of the Ray Breslin Atlanta security company. Breslin calls Kimbral to his office. Ray tells him that he dismisses him. Cimbral is shocked to say that his services are no longer needed and says that the most important thing to trust his team also says that his program is not yet ready to let the team down. Kimbral is trying to justify himself but nothing comes out. Ray says you trusted the computer more than your team. You fired. Kimbral leaves in disgrace. Some time later Jaspar Kimbral is contacted by a mysterious organization that was responsible for communicating with Lester Clark and creating the Tomb prison. They offer Kimbral to help him create an Aid prison with advanced computer technology Galileo to give him a chance to take revenge on Breslin. А one year later, Kimbral receives an order from a criminal Ruscho company to take a cousin of a former partner in the Shu Yusheng Ma team, the head of Yusheng Technologies to get his company and its satellite systems development. Kimbral under the guise of a prisoner is being introduced to them and informs them that the prison is called HADES, which was built using Galileo technology and says that he has been in prison for a couple of months. Breslin discovers that Shu and his cousin are in HADES and it was created by perfect technology, and made it more indestructible, Kimbral invites Shu to request help for Neo-Nazi computer hackers called Legion. Kimbral and Shu come to their senses and see from the cameras that the guards are taking the Legion, Shu does not understand how the leak occurred. Shu learns that Jaspar Kimbral is behind all of this and realizes that Kimbral wants to take revenge on Breslin for having fired him, and to prove that his prison is invulnerable Kimbral People have captured Ray. Kimbral meets Breslin sitting in a chair who says "show class. Unknown communicates with Kimbral and demands a report and says Breslin tries to escape from Hades. Galileo was hacked by Breslin’s friend Hush, but soon he was resumed and blocked the exits by turning on the gas, they climb to the top of the labyrinth. Galileo's Breslin is blocked and Hash does not hack him and doesn’t get out of it. Ray gives him credit for building a prison without a single flaw and is very effective but says that there is always one flaw. he also tells him that he has a friend whom Ray helped him also discovered a special bank account that he could not even crack and his friend could he traced the money and the account holder Kimbral was sure that Breslin Shu and Yusheng could not get out as Galileo resumed work without even suspecting that on the top of Hades there is a Trent DeRosa steam caused by a pair of uncovered Hades. Ray told Kimbral that he could search for this place for a long time, but he knew that he would not have let it happen and that Hades had a weak point himself. Kimbral is shocked that his people found Hades and he lost. Ray and Kimbral go to the Zookeeper and get into a fight but Kimbral loses and dies. Personality He became a manipulative man. It is also cruel, vicious, and vindictive that none of the prisoners wants to get involved with him, despite Shu, Yusheng, Luke and Breslin. Navigation Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil